Ian Wallace
Ian Russell Wallace (b. 29 September 1946, Bury, Lancashire, England — d. 22 February 2007, Los Angeles, California) was a rock and jazz drummer, best known as a member of progressive rock band, King Crimson from 1971-1972. Wallace formed his first band, The Jaguars, at school, before going on to join The Warriors with Jon Anderson in his pre-Yes days. (Wallace later played with Yes once in November 1968 during Bill Bruford's hiatus from the band). From The Warriors, Wallace went on to join Big Sound. In the1960s, Big Sound worked in Denmark, Norway & Sweden as a backing band to Danish Rock Legend Rock Nalle. The Big Sound and The Warriors had been mates, and had gigged together in the Storyville Club, Frankfurt & Cologne, and then in Copenhagen. The Big Sounds drummer & bass player left, and Ian & The Warriors bass player Dave Foster joined the band. When the Big Sound split at the back end of 1967 during a tour of Norway, some members including Ian, moved to London to back other artists including Sandie Shaw, David Garrick, Marv Johnson and Lou Christie. Wallace later joined Vivian Stanshall's, Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band, and then The World with Neil Innes before King Crimson. He appeared on the album, Islands in 1971, and on the live album, Earthbound in 1972, as well as a number of later archival releases. In May 1972, at the end of a U.S. tour, he and fellow Crimson members Mel Collins and Boz Burrell left the band and went to work for Alexis Korner's Snape. Wallace subsequently worked with Peter Frampton in 1975. He was invited to join Bob Dylan's band in 1978 and worked with Ry Cooder in 1979. Other notable work included with Don Henley in the 1980s and 1990s. Wallace's studio and live credits also include Bonnie Raitt, Joe Walsh, Bob Dylan, Johnny Hallyday, Keith Emerson, Roy Orbison, Jackson Browne, the Traveling Wilburys, Eric Clapton, Jon Anderson, Alvin Lee, Crosby, Stills and Nash, Brian Eno, Larry Coryell, Stevie Nicks, Lindsey Buckingham, Steve Marriott, Badger, Al Kooper, Tim Buckley, Lonnie Mack, Procol Harum (1993 tour), and Warren Zevon. For a short time, Wallace formed The Teabags in Los Angeles with Peter Banks (formerly of Yes), Jackie Lomax (formerly of Badger), David Mansfield, Kim Gardner (also formerly of Badger) and Graham Bell. In 2003 he joined the 21st Century Schizoid Band, again replacing former King Crimson drummer, Michael Giles and released his only solo album, Happiness With Minimal Side Effects. In 2005 he formed the Crimson Jazz Trio with Tim Landers on bass and Jody Nardone on piano. The Crimson Jazz Trio released King Crimson Songbook Volume One in November of 2005. In June of 2006, the Crimson Jazz Trio recorded King Crimson Songbook Volume Two which is scheduled to be released in early 2008. On August 10, 2006, Wallace was diagnosed with esophageal cancer. He chronicled his illness in his online blog in the hope his story would encourage others with similar symptoms to pursue treatment. He died, aged 60, with his wife, Marjorie Pomeroy, at his side. Discography Solo * Happiness With Minimal Side Effects (2002) The Wallace / Trainor Conspiracy * Take A Train (1998) 21st Century Schizoid Band * Official Bootleg Volume One (2002) * Live In Japan (2002) * Official Bootleg Volume Two - Live In Japan (2003) * Official Bootleg Volume Three - Live In Italy (2003) * Pictures Of A City - Live In New York (2006) The Warriors * Bolton Club '65 (2003) Crimson Jazz Trio * King Crimson Songbook, Volume One (2005) with The Quireboys * A Bit Of What You Fancy (1990) Fission Trap * Volume One (2005) Category:King Crimson Band Members